


Дыханья шелест, сердца стук

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arthur Morgan has TB but doesnt know it yet, Asphyxiation, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Victim Blaming, John marston (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Micah Bell (mentioned) - Freeform, Non-Consensual Violence, Strangulation, Van der linde gang (mentioned) - Freeform, Victim Blaming, dutch being a major asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Он должен ударить Датча. Должен оттолкнуть его и снова встать на ноги. Но как поднять руку на человека, который его воспитал? Датч уже уверен в его неверности. Если Артур причинит ему боль сейчас, это станет последней каплей.И вообще… он должен был знать, зачем Датч позвал его к себе в шатёр. Он позволил этому случиться, значит, он виноват в этом так же, как и Датч.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Дыханья шелест, сердца стук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soft breaths, beating heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315447) by Anonymous. 



> Мой перевод неофициального приквела: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506087

Глубокой ночью он возвращается в лагерь после охоты, с пустыми руками. Потратив целый день, он так и не смог ничего добыть – все звери, встреченные на пути, выглядели насквозь больными и костлявыми, ни мяса, ни мало-мальски пригодных шкур. Единственный раз он наткнулся на здорового оленя, и того спугнул, случайно наступив на сухую ветку – дурацкая ошибка новичка, за которую он до сих пор проклинает себя. Себя и лихорадку. Это с самого начала была глупая затея – отправляться на охоту, когда он в любую минуту может грохнуться в обморок.

\- Артур!

Он вздыхает, поворачивается и направляется к Датчу, который стоит возле своего шатра. Похоже, что Датч специально вышел, чтобы поймать его, когда он вернётся.

\- Чего тебе, Датч? – спрашивает он.

\- Не строй такую кислую мину, сынок, - отвечает Датч. – Я всего лишь хочу поговорить.

Датч поводит рукой в сторону шатра, и Артур, снова вздохнув, заходит внутрь. Датч следует за ним по пятам и тут же опускает полог. Артур садится на койку, надеясь, что о чём бы ни был этот разговор, он будет коротким.

\- Ты избегал меня, Артур? – спрашивает Датч весёлым голосом, точно шутя. Но Артур видит раздражение в его лице, слышит сквозь напускную весёлость голоса скрытое обвинение, и ещё – подозрение. То самое подозрение, которое сквозило в голосе Датча, когда он расспрашивал Эбигейл о том, что с ней произошло во время ограбления банка в Сен-Дени. Датч сам не свой ещё со времён Блэкуотера, а после того, как Артур ослушался его и полез спасать Джона из Шишики, Датч ещё и затаил на него обиду. Артур лишь хотел подождать, пока всё это поутихнет, прежде чем попробовать снова сблизиться с Датчем.

\- Занят был, - бормочет он.

\- Ты теперь всё время занят, - отвечает Датч. – Что ж, пока ты был _занят_ , Мика и я старались найти способ вытащить нас из этой дыры.

Если бы Артур знал, что его позвали сюда только чтобы поговорить о новом громком деле, которое Датч запланировал, он бы просто проигнорировал его и пошёл спать. Он устал до полусмерти, за эти несколько дней у него даже не было времени поесть нормально, он был слишком занят тем, чтобы сбить Пинкертонов со следа и вытащить Джона из тюрьмы. Последние недели дались ему тяжело. Он сдерживает кашель, зная, что Датч разозлится, если поймёт, что Артур простужен. У него нет времени болеть. Но он так устал… всё, что он хочет – это отдохнуть, а не слушать, как Датч разливается о том, что Мика запланировал ограбить какой-то поезд.

\- … нам всем пришлось несладко, сынок, но совсем скоро мы снова встанем на ноги. Всё, что нам нужно – это…

\- Ещё одно крупное дело, знаю, - перебивает его Артур, потирая переносицу, и вздыхает: – Я просто… не важно.

\- Что? – говорит Датч, и Артур слышит нарастающую злобу в его голосе: Датч не привык, что Артур ему перечит.

\- Хватит с нас крупных дел. Особенно сейчас, когда у нас Пинкертоны на хвосте.

\- Это ты навлёк на нас беду, подняв весь этот шум в Шишике, хотя я велел тебе ждать!

Ну вот опять, думает Артур. Опять это негодование в голосе. Артур размышляет, от чего Датч негодует больше – от того, что Артур не подчинился приказу, или от того, что Джон больше не смотрит на Датча с уважением? Это ведь Датч хотел спасти Джона, ну или вовсе его не спасать, во всяком случае он не хотел, чтобы Джон был обязан Артуру жизнью. Никто в банде не должен быть верен никому, кроме Датча, особенно Артур, самый верный из всех.

Для того, кто свысока смотрит на ростовщиков вроде Штрауса, Датч слишком сильно любит, чтобы ему были должны.

Артур знает, что должен попытаться увести разговор в сторону, но в то же время злится на Датча за равнодушие к судьбе Джона, и злость побеждает:

\- Датч, я же говорил, его хотели вздёрнуть! И в любом случае, грабить поезд прямо сейчас просто глупо.

\- Ну почему ты так ведёшь себя? – огрызается Датч. – Вечно сомневаешься во мне? Ты больше не доверяешь мне, сынок?

Да, именно так. Он больше не доверяет Датчу и его мнению. Доверие омрачено всеми бедами, которые обрушились на них; потерей Хозии, который больше не направляет Датча, подстрекательством Мики, который внушает Датчу всё более и более глупые идеи. Но вместо этого он произносит:

\- Датч, ты же знаешь, я всегда был и буду верен тебе. Но Мике я не доверяю. Что-то с этим типом не так.

Почему-то эти слова вызывают у Датча смех.

\- О, Артур, только не говори, что ты ревнуешь? – опять этот покровительственный тон, который Артур всегда ненавидел. Он сердито хмурится. Каким-то образом Датчу всегда удаётся заставить его почувствовать себя мелким и незначительным, почувствовать себя снова тем беспризорником, которого он и Хозия подобрали на улице, который хорош в драке, но недостаточно умён, чтобы знать, _ради чего_ драться. Всё его сердце полно любви к Датчу, любви искренней, иногда даже нездоровой, но временами он спрашивает себя, заслуживает ли Датч этой любви?

\- Забудь об этом, - тихо говорит Артур и пытается встать, но рука Датча останавливает его. Датч опускается перед ним на колени. Нежно гладит его по щеке левой рукой.

\- Я всегда любил тебя сильнее всех, сынок. Ты ведь знаешь, - говорит он ласково, почти воркуя, но Артур снова улавливает покровительство в его голосе. Пытаясь его успокоить, Датч на самом деле делает ему ещё хуже. А тем временем рука Датча скользит по его ноге, большой палец нежно массирует внутреннюю сторону бедра:

\- Похоже, тебе нужно выпустить пар. Видит бог, мы давно не оставались наедине.

А, так вот зачем на самом деле Датч позвал его к себе. Он должен был знать.

\- Нет, - говорит он, отталкивая руку. – Я сегодня не в настроении, Датч.

Датч замирает.

\- Что значит «нет»?

\- Это значит, что я не хочу. Не сейчас.

\- Брось изображать невинность, сынок, - издевательски усмехается Датч. – Можно подумать, мы этого ни разу не делали.

\- Я сказал, нет! – рявкает он, когда руки Датча снова тянутся к нему, хватая пуговицы на рубашке. – Ты что, оглох, мать твою?

Датч его выпускает и делает шаг назад, и Артур думает: _ну неужели он наконец-то послушался_ , но потом он встречается с Датчем взглядом, и этот взгляд пугает его до дрожи.

Он даже не успевает заслониться.

Датч бьёт его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони с такой силой, что Артур даже и подумать не мог, что он на такое способен, и судя по ужасной боли, кольца рассекли ему кожу. Боль пульсирует в правой стороне лица, и он не может думать ни о чём, кроме этой боли, так что едва осознаёт, что Датч сжимает пальцами его горло и толкает его вниз, прижимая к матрасу.

Он должен ударить Датча. Должен оттолкнуть его и снова встать на ноги. Но как поднять руку на человека, который его воспитал? Датч уже уверен в его неверности. Если Артур причинит ему боль сейчас, это станет последней каплей.

И вообще… он должен был знать, зачем Датч позвал его к себе в шатёр. Он позволил этому случиться, значит, он виноват в этом так же, как и Датч.

Датч сжимает его горло туго, предупреждающе, и Артур заставляет себя лежать смирно и слушаться, заставляет себя не дёргаться, когда Датч наклоняется и целует его, заставляет себя не давиться от отвращения, когда чувствует, как другая рука Датча расстёгивает его ремень.

Сколько бы мерзостей Датч ни натворил, как бы сильно он ни изменился, но Артуру всё ещё не верится, что он способен ещё и на такое. Он пытается подумать о старых добрых временах, когда их было всего трое – Хозия, Датч и он сам. Когда Датч был его наставником, и иногда – любовником, когда всё было _по-другому_ , он отчаянно пытается думать о чём угодно, кроме того, что Датч стаскивает с него штаны. Он вспоминает, как желал прикосновений этих рук тогда, в Шеди-Белль, после возвращения с приёма у мэра города, когда всё казалось немного легче, и Хозия был жив, когда он всё ещё мог дышать спокойно, не чувствуя себя умирающим при каждом вздохе.

\- Датч, - предпринимает он ещё одну попытку, потому что знает, что после _такого_ ничто не будет как прежде, он не хочет, чтобы Датч запятнал свою совесть ещё и этим, он надеется, что Датч образумится, что их отношения ещё можно спасти. Надежда умирает, когда ладонь Датча зажимает ему рот.

\- Заткнись, Артур, - шипит Датч.

Когда Датч толкается в него насухую, боль такая, будто его разрывают на части, и он, не удержавшись, издаёт стон боли, заглушённый рукой Датча. Когда Датч начинает двигаться, Артур кусает себя изнутри за щёку, чтобы не кричать, потому что он чертовски уверен, что не хочет, чтобы их услышали. Не только из гордости, но и из страха за безопасность Датча. Если Сэди, или Чарльз, или, чёрт возьми, даже Джон, узнают, что здесь происходит, любой из них без колебаний пристрелит Датча на месте.

Датч прав. Они уже много раз это делали, незачем устраивать шум только из-за того, что Артуру не хочется. Уж кто здесь не прав, так это он сам, нечего было отказывать Датчу в утешении, в котором он так нуждался после всего, что случилось за последние недели. Его жизнь всегда будет принадлежать Датчу, и, наверное, его тело тоже.

И всё же, слушая, как кожа шлёпает о кожу, как Датч тяжело дышит над ним, Артур чувствует тошноту. Пытается игнорировать поцелуи, которыми Датч покрывает его кожу вдоль линии челюсти и удивляется, как то, что он когда-то так сильно любил, теперь вызывает у него такое глубокое, никогда прежде не испытанное омерзение, вплоть до желания содрать с себя кожу.

\- Уже почти, сынок, - выдыхает Датч ему на ухо, и ему хочется блевать. Хочется плакать. Возможно, когда Датч наконец закончит с ним, он доползёт до своей палатки и там сделает и то, и другое.

Датч ускоряется. Артур чувствует в воздухе медный запах, ощущает влагу между бёдер. Чужая рука вновь сжимает ему горло, на этот раз крепко, до боли, и паника пронзает его, когда он понимает, что задыхается. Повинуясь чистому инстинкту самосохранения, он одной рукой хватает Датча за запястье, вторую прижимает к его груди и пытается оттолкнуть, или хотя бы заставить немного ослабить хватку на его шее, дать ему _дышать_ , но вместо этого чужие пальцы только сжимаются всё туже и туже, пока он не начинает чувствовать, что его шея буквально вот-вот сломается.

Он уже практически без сознания, когда Датч наконец убирает руку и сразу после этого кончает в него, струи спермы обжигают изнутри и просачиваются между ног Артура, когда Датч вытаскивает обмякший член обратно. Артур хрипит, хватая ртом воздух, сквозь звон в ушах с трудом различая, что Датч тоже дышит хрипло и тяжело.

И прежде, чем он успевает отдышаться, начинается кашель. Всё тело сотрясается, от каждого порыва кашля по спине пробегает волна боли, и становится ещё хуже, когда Датч силком усаживает его на койке.

\- Да что с тобой, чёрт побери? – голос Датча доносится откуда-то издалека, и слышать от него этот вопрос так нелепо, так бесконечно абсурдно, что Артур не выдерживает. Он смеётся, смеётся хриплым прерывистым смехом, перемешанным с кашлем.

\- Артур, _дыши!_

Перед глазами всё расплывается, он слышит, как Датч зовёт кого-то на помощь.

Даже теряя сознание, Артур не прекращает смеяться.


End file.
